


Tattoo/Meaning

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Flashfic Series, M/M, Mpreg, Tattoos, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill gets a tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo/Meaning

Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Needle" and 100quills prompt "Touch"

I hold as still as I can, but the hint of breath on my back makes me squirm. It shouldn't bother me- I know I know the needle will be much worse than my earring- but somehow the breaths affect me more. I think it's because I'm ready for pain and these light touches are so different that that.

"Alright, are you ready, Bill?" a deep voice asks.

"Go for it," I reply. Andrew chuckles and a moment later I can feel the cold needle prick my back. In a tiny part of my mind, I can't believe I'm actually doing this- getting a tattoo.

"Your mum's gonna freak when she finds out, you know," Harry says, squeezing my hand.

"We'll distract her with the good news," I smile, rubbing my thumb over the band on his finger.

oOo

Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Skin" and 100quills prompt "Meaning" 

 

It feels weird to be watching this, instead of being on the bench myself. But on the plus side, I do get to hold Harry's hand and watch as Andrew puts the tattoo on his shoulder blade. I remember when I got mine last year- just thinking about it, I can feel the snake move slightly. Usually it only does that when Harry speaks Parsletongue to it.

Harry squeezes my hand and I focus back on Andrew's working. I feel mesmerized, almost, by the sight of that needle marring his perfect, tanned skin. Marking it. Making it mean something more.

Roselyn Weasley-Potter  
18 May, 2003

"You know mum's gonna freak when she finds out that this is why we asked her to baby-sit."

"Yeah," I smile and squeeze Harry's fingers back. "I guess we'll have to come up with some good news to distract her with."


End file.
